Confused hearts mixed emotions
by Princessa Rose Bernstein
Summary: Jimmy Porter se encontraba confundido, encontrar el amor en la persona menos inesperada, sentir que la necesitaba más que a nadie en el mundo... ¿Sentirá Helena Charles lo mismo por él? "Look Back in Anger". Jimmy PorterxHelena Charles.


**Disclaimer: **"Look Back in Anger" es propiedad de John Osborne.

_**A/N: Este oneshot surgió luego de leer la obra de John Osborne, desde ese momento, me hice fan de la pairing de Jimmy Porter con Helena Charles. Espero que les guste, y si gustan, dejarme una review. La historia se centra luego del final del Acto II. **_

"-diálogos-"

"_Pensamientos"_

"**Flashbacks"**

_**Confused hearts, mixed emotions...**_

Jimmy no comprendía cómo pasó. El primer rayo de luz entraba por la pequeña ventana cerca de la habitación, la claridad lo había despertado, abrió pesadamente sus ojos para encontrarse que no estaba solo. Trató de recordar aquella noche, los besos cálidos y llenos de pasión, ambos cayeron en la cama a medida que la atracción aumentaba. Ella no era Alison Porter. No era una mujer sumisa que no se atrevía a levantar la voz. Era una mujer fuerte y orgullosa, llena de fuego interno. Se trataba de Helena Charles.

-Cómo puede ser... que...-hablaba en un suspiro. Cuando vio el cuerpo de Helena moverse.

**Flashback...**

**Jimmy Porter entraba intempestivamente a la habitación, estaba rojo de la ira que estaba sintiendo. Creía que estaba solo, puesto que vio como Alison se iba en el auto con su padre, el Coronel Redfern, a Cliff huyendo, pretendiendo que no lo veía. Sin embargo, sus ojos se posaron en la persona que estaba recostada en aquella cama, sosteniendo el oso de peluche en su regazo. Aquel par de ojos de cristal... **

**Ninguno dijo palabra, Porter arrojó su piloto en la mesa y se sentó en la silla cerca de ella, consumido por su propia frustración. **

**-Ese maldito bastardo casi me atropella con su auto!-empezaba a gritar. –Ahora, si me hubiera matado, hubiera sido muy irónico. Y qué conveniente que mi esposa haya estado en el asiento de pasajera! Pasajera!-pausaba. –Qué diablos pasa con todo el mundo?! Cliff casi me atropella, cuando pasó por al lado mío, pretendiendo no verme. Eres tú la única que no teme quedarse?-**

**La castaña se levanta y le entrega la nota que Alison escribió. **

**-Ah, es otra de ésas, no?-él la toma y la abre de manera violenta. Lee unas pocas líneas y suspira en incredulidad. Ve a Helena a los ojos una vez más. –Tú escribiste esto por ella! Bueno, escucha esto entonces!-leyendo.**

–"**My querido, debo irme. No supongo que lo entiendas, pero por favor trata. Necesito paz desesperadamente, y, en este momento, estoy dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo para obtenerla. No sé qué pasará con nosotros. Sé que debes sentirte destrozado y amargado, pero trata de ser paciente conmigo. Siempre tendré una profunda necesidad de amarte. Alison." Oh, cómo puede ser tan cursi! Profunda necesidad de amarte! Me dan ganas de vomitar!-pausa, yéndose para la derecha de la cama. –Ella no podría decir: "Maldito bastardo! Te odio con mi alma, me largo y espero que te mueras!". No, ella tenía que hacer un desastre educado y sentimental de ello!**

**Ve el vestido en el armario, lo toma y lo destroza, arrojándolo a la esquina izquierda. –Profunda necesidad de amarte! Nunca pensé que ella sería capaz de ser tan cursi como eso! Qué es eso? Una de las líneas de una de las obras que representaste? Qué haces aquí de todos modos? Más te vale que te apartes de mi camino, si no quieres que te patee la cabeza.-terminaba, absolutamente colérico.**

**Helena conservaba su actitud calmada y tranquila. –Si dejarás de pensar en ti por un momento, te diré algo que creo mereces saber. Tu esposa tendrá un bebé.-él simplemente posa su mirada en ella. –Y bien? Eso no significa nada? Ni siquiera a ti?-es tomado por sorpresa, pero no demasiado por las noticias, sino que más bien por ella. **

**-De acuerdo, sí. Estoy sorprendido. Te daré eso. Pero, dime, ¿realmente esperas que me arroje empapado al suelo y que colapse por la culpa!-acercándose a ella. –Escucha, si dejarás de arrojarme tu sabiduría femenina sobre mí, te diré algo: No me importa.-comenzaba en tono bajo. –No me importa si tendrá un bebé. No me importa si él tiene dos cabezas!-él sabe que ella está moviendo sus dedos a causa del enojo que estaba sintiendo. –Te soy desagradable? Bien, anda, golpea mi cara. Pero recuerda lo que te dije antes, quieres? Por once horas, vi a alguien que amaba mucho atravesar el proceso de morir. Estaba sola, y era el único con ella. Y cuando deba caminar tras ese ataúd el jueves, estaré solo otra vez. Porque esa perra no enviará ni siquiera un ramo de flores, lo sé! Ella cometió el gran error de todas las de su tipo. Pensó que porque la madre de Hugh era una mujer ignorante, que decía todas las cosas equivocadas en los lugares equivocados, no podía ser tomada en serio. Y tú crees que yo debería estar inmerso en mi asombro porque esa cruel, estúpida chica tendrá un bebé!-**

**Ella podía percibir el dolor en su voz, pero lo dejó continuar –No puedo creerlo! No puedo.-tomándola por los hombros. –Bueno, el show terminó. Ahora déjame solo, y LÁRGATE, maldita virgen manipuladora.-**

**Ella no aguantó más y lo golpea en la cara salvajemente. Una expresión de horror y incredulidad se dibuja en su rostro. Pero desaparece, y todo lo que queda es dolor. Su mano va hacía su cabeza y un silencioso grito de dolor escapa de él. Helena aparta su mano, y lo besa apasionadamente, recostándolo con ella en la cama.**

**Jimmy, quien se encuentra más sorprendido que nunca, es contagiado por la adrenalina, la pasión y la atracción que la actriz está sintiendo, y profundiza ese beso, acariciando suavemente su espalda. No entendía como algo tan exquisitamente inmoral y prohibido podía sentirse tan bien. Una cosa siguió llevando a la otra... y ambos pasaron aquella noche juntos por primera vez.**

-Helena...-hablaba Porter en un hilo de voz. Pero pareciera que Helena lo había oído porque comenzó a despertarse.

Él se levantaba de la cama, y bajaba al baño a ducharse para comenzar el día, mientras que la actriz se dirigía a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. No se sentía bien con lo que pasó. Pero escuchaba a Jimmy volver. Su mente se preguntaba qué estaban haciendo y porqué surgió. ¿Qué había de malo en su mente que la hacía querer hacerlo?

-Prepararás té?-pero no recibió respuesta alguna. –Helena...-llamaba. Ella volteó a verlo, tenía muchas ganas de besarlo en ese momento. –Prepararás té?-volvía a preguntar. Ella no pudo hacer más que asentir.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Jimmy Porter estaba siendo amable en vez del odioso patán quejoso que solía ser, pronunciaba su nombre con suavidad. Miraba a aquella actriz con otros ojos, anoche fue... tan extraño, pero se sentía deliciosamente bien. El placer del momento los tenía embriagados con su dulzura. Él se sentaba en su sillón reclinable, tomaba un periódico y encendía la radio.

-Jimmy...-llamaba en tono bajo. Estaba confundida, ansiosa, estresada, pero al verlo sentía que estaba haciendo bien en quedarse. –Qué estamos haciendo?-preguntaba en un hilo de voz.

-Qué te preocupa?-hablaba levantando su mirada unos segundos. –Anoche tú fuiste la que empezó todo esto...-

Se levantó y bajó el periódico, la vio a los ojos y sin decir más besaba aquellos cálidos labios. En ese momento, todas las dudas que ella tenía se disipaban, una por una a medida que profundizaba aquel beso, se abrazó fuerte a su cuello, y la única razón por la que rompieron el beso fue por falta de aire.

Helena lo miraba llena de dulzura, su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande. –El desayuno está listo...-comenzaba. –Luego, me iré a un hotel...-

-No, no lo harás...-contestaba Jimmy. –No te dejaré irte...-aún parecía estar frágil por la discusión de ayer. –Realmente... no quiero que te vayas... trae tus cosas iniciemos algo juntos...-la actriz no podía creerlo.

Sólo decidió sonreír mientras servía el té. Jimmy no dijo más, no sabía si la frase que había dicho causó algún efecto en ella, sin embargo la prueba la tuvo ese mismo día, Helena no se marchó.

Desde ese momento, comenzarían algo juntos, serían como T.S. Elliot y Pam. Helena Charles parecía ser el complemento perfecto para Jimmy, quien bromeaba diciendo que vivían en pecado. Era inmoral, ella lo sabía, pero el efecto de la pasión era adictivo, ninguno podía liberarse de él, estaban muy cómodos juntos, cada noche era mágica, cada palabra cargada de emoción, la mujer era única, sólo que tardó demasiado para verlo. Sin duda, vivir junto a ella era encantador. Y por más increíble que fuera, no había gritos ni discusiones, ya no había insultos u ofensas graves por las cuales llorar, después de todo, Helena lo tomaba con humor.

Gracias a una noche de pasión, Jimmy Porter sentía que encontró a su complemento, a quien lo hacía feliz. Dispuesta a cambiar todo para bien. Sus corazones estaban atrapados en deseo, sus mentes confundidas, para Helena era amor verdadero, y eso, era motivo suficiente para no irse.


End file.
